


A Well-Needed Lesson

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Before The Tragedy, But he deserves it, Byakuya gets slapped, Technically?, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, backhand slap, he really does, it's before the despair took place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: “That time byakuya refused to call Makoto by his name until he was bitch-slapped by that purple haired girl”
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Well-Needed Lesson

If there was one thing Byakuya knew, it was that it was his job to represent the Togami corporation. 

That meant no interacting with anyone who was...lower than him. After all, if they were beneath him then there was no need for him to interact with him.

….At least that was the case until Hope’s Peak Academy scouted him for their school. He was the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy for how he had helped his company gain nearly a million dollars. 

He knew how it would look for the company if he went, Hope’s Peak having a good reputation for success in the future.

Besides, he could deal with other ultimates for at least a bit. As long as they stayed out of his way, everything would be fine.

At least that’s what he believed until he found out about the Ultimate Lucky Student. 

Apparently, the school was running a lottery and inviting one...normal student into the school every year.

Well it was only one per year so he’d probably be fine...at least that’s what he thought until he found out they were in his class. Just great.

He didn’t come to this school to deal with commoners. Well no matter, from what he heard class was mostly optional, maybe that’s how he could avoid them.

And then his teacher rounded everyone up to do an actual class and introduce themselves. Great.

When it came to introducing himself, Byakuya made sure to keep it professional. He didn’t want to be gaining any connections with those below him.

He just wished the Ultimate Lucky Student would get the message.

It seemed he kept showing out of nowhere, trying to introduce himself to him and...be friends. At this point, it was starting to annoy him.

Especially when he started to relax for once and then that annoying Lucky Student would come out of nowhere and bother him using the lame excuse of ‘helping Kyoko with class rep stuff’. 

So no one could blame him when he finally snapped one day.

“For someone who’s not even supposed to be here, you sure make quite a lot of ruckus,” Byakuya said, glaring at the Lucky Student in their class.

The said Lucky Student looked up in confusion and looked up at Byakuya. Byakuya only glared more. Did he really think he was of the same status as him?

“Were you talking to me,” he asked, slightly confused.

“Who else would I be talking to,” Byakuya said, “Everyone else earned their place here through hard work. You just got lucky. You don’t even deserve to be here and yet you’re making such a ruckus like you belong here like the rest of us.”

“But I-,” the Lucky Student tried to respond.

“Did I say you could respond? This isn’t a conversation, I’m just telling you what someone should have told you once you started attending hopes peak.”

The lucky student went quiet. Quieter than Byakuya had really heard him be in a while.

He noticed the Pop Star immediately rush over to him and try to comfort him. He just rolled his eyes and tried to go back to the book.

He didn’t notice the shocked looks on nearly everyone’s faces. Everyone besides Kyoko.

Byakuya was already back in his book so he didn’t notice how Kyoko quietly stood up and walked over and stood in front of his desk.

Kyoko seemed to hesitate for a second before taking off one of her gloves. Byakuya did hear the gasps from when she took it off but didn’t look up.

At least, he didn’t look up until Kyoko slapped him hard against the face.

Byakuya almost fell from the impact but was able to regain balance.

“Master Byakuya,” the Book Germ cried out. 

“What was that for,” he called, glaring at Kyoko.

“I believe you know exactly what that was for,” Kyoko said as she began pulling her gloves back on, “Naegi has the same right to be here as the rest of us and you have no right to talk to him like that.”

And with that Kyoko walked over to Lu-....Naegi.

Leaving Byakuya to his thoughts.


End file.
